


The Unexpected One

by KeiranNight



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec does not die, Angst, Artificial Insemination, Bottom Alec Lightwood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Institute Attack, M/M, Magnus does not die, Mental Instability, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Sterile male, Top Magnus Bane, sperm donating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: Alec knows they have been trying for a baby. For years they have been trying. He expected them to get a little exasperated when all their attempts came back negative. What he did not expect was for them to approach him, ask him if he could help. Could he do that? Could he father a child that will be born for someone else? A child that would not be his.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355212
Comments: 55
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic my lovely’s! 💜
> 
> As you know I don’t like not having something ongoing up, so I’m posting this on the same day that I posted the last chapter of “Out of the Ashes.”
> 
> Ages:  
> Alec is 41  
> Rachel is 33  
> Oliver 35  
> Max is 20  
> Rafael is 23  
> Madzie is 27

Loud muttering made Alec look up from his paper to stare at his closed office door. He told his secretary, Molly, to make sure that people leave him alone for his last hour that he was here, so that he can get all these papers signed in time for the weekend tomorrow, but it appears as if someone snuck by her, or she disregarded what Alec asked and let them by. If she let them past her than that means it was family. They are the only ones with permission to enter his office when he tells everyone else to stay away. 

He moved the stack of papers to the corner of his desk and stood to make his way over to the thick mahogany door, pressing his ear against it to try and gauge who was behind it and smiled when he could make out who it was.

“Just knock.”

“What if he says no? What are we gonna do?”

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes, but we won’t get an answer at all if we don’t knock.”

Alec chuckled to himself and flung the door open, surprising the couple on the other side. “Ask me what?”

Rachel and Oliver stared slack jawed at him, not expecting Alec to open the door for them. Alec smirked at the surprise on their faces and motioned for them to come in and have a seat on the other side of his desk, so that he could continue his work as they talked to him. He was a little worried about what they wanted to say as they both looked a little worse for wear.

Rachel’s long back hair was pulled back into a braid that had loose strands falling into her face and Oliver’s shaggy blonde hair was messier than it usually was. Both of their eyes appeared tired and had dark bags underneath them. 

“Are you guys okay?” Alec asked, worried for his semi in-laws.

Rachel reached down to grip the edge of the chair tightly in her hands and pursed her lips. “Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?” Alec put his pen down to give the younger two his complete attention.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and glanced at her husband. Oliver frowned deeply and turned his head away, hair falling down to hide his expression from either of them. It worried Alec. He has not seen them this upset over something since they were just out of their teen years. 

“Well- Um.” she bit her lip. “You know we’ve been trying for a baby for a couple years now, right?”

Alec nodded and rested his elbows on the table to have a place to rest his chin. He did know that. They have been trying for half a decade to conceive a child and they have not had any luck. He remembers hearing Rachel mention to Magnus once that they went to numerous healers and warlocks, including Cat, to try and help them. It seems they were still struggle.

“We found out yesterday that..” Her voice faded away as she looked toward Oliver again, who still refused to face them. “We found out yesterday that Oliver is sterile.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked between the two. “Oh, guys, I’m so sorry. Is there nothing you can do for it? Can he take anything that might help.”

“I have,” Oliver sighed. “We actually found out last year that I had a low sperm count and I was given many different antibiotics and potions from people who claim it would work and help me. We checked again yesterday and the healer said my sperm count went from low to basically non existent. She said that there was probably no way to bring it back up since nothing we’ve tried yet worked.”

“Oh shit, you two.” Alec dropped his hands to the desk. “I’m so sorry to hear that. I know how badly you wanted a baby. Are you going to adopt?”

“Well, you see, Alec,” Rachel interrupted, moving to the edge of her chair. “We talked about it all last night and we had an idea.”

“Idea for what?”

“We still want to have a child and adoption is still an option. We were thinking for our second child we could adopt, but we had another idea for our first. I still want to experience pregnancy and everything that comes with it, so we wanted to ask you if- Um... If you...”

Oliver sighed and met Alec’s eyes with a small smile. “We wanted to know if you would be willing to donate sperm to us, so we can have a baby?”

Alec jawed drooped and he stared at Oliver. What? Out of all the things that they were going to ask, Alec was not expecting that. They wanted him? “Why?”

“Because we trust you.”

“After we came to the decision that I still wanted to carry our first child,” Rachel continued, “we were between asking you and Kaleb, what with him being Oliver’s parabatai, but we kind of mentioned it to Kaleb this morning and he did not seem up to it at all, neither did his wife. We didn’t want to push him, so we came to you.”

“Now you weren’t our second choice, though,” Oliver commented, pointing a finger at Alec. “We actually wanted to ask you first and go to Kaleb as a fall back, but we ran into him on the way here, so we tested the waters.”

“And the water was to deep for him,” Alec whispered, lacing his fingers together on the desk.

“Exactly.”

“Why was I the one you wanted though? I know you said you trusted me, but that can’t be the only reason.”

“It’s everything that you are, Alec.” Rachel smiled and shifted forward to take Alec’s hands in hers. “You’re so smart and one of the bravest people we know. You care so much for everybody, even those who don’t even know you or don’t even like you. You are strong and you always make sure that everyone around you is safe and okay before you worry about yourself. You have so many amazing traits that we would love our child to have.”

Alec felt his eyes tear up a little at her words. She was so much like her brother. These sound like things that Magnus would tell him all the time and it made him shake his head in wonder.

“Not to mention you’re really good looking. Which is a bonus.”

Alec and Oliver laughed so loud that they were surprised that Molly did not come to check on what was happening. 

“I have to talk to Magnus.” Alec said once he calmed down.

“Of course.” Rachel nodded vigorously. “Take your time. You’re not on a time crunch or anything.”

Alec nodded. 

“We should let you go.” Oliver stood and reached out a hand towards Rachel. “Seriously though, Alec, take your time. You don’t have to give us an answer tomorrow. We know it’s a big decision and we respect whatever you and Magnus decide.”

Alec stood to walk them out. “Thank you, Oliver. As soon as we know, we’ll call you.”

He gave Oliver a pat on the back and hugged Rachel tightly, kissing her temple. They waved as they walked out the door and Alec shut it behind them, resting his forehead against the cool wood. He heard them saying their goodbyes to Molly and it made him smile. Oliver and Rachel were kind and wonderful people. They deserved the family that they wanted, but they were right, this was a big decision. To let them bring a child into this world that was his blood. His child. He was not sure about that.

But it would not be his child, though. It would be theirs. Oliver would be the father, not him. He wanted to do it. He wanted to agree immediately when they asked, but part of him was holding back. Was scared to say yes and then crave that child. 

He shook his head to clear it as he moved back to his desk to finish his papers. He will put it to the back of his mind for now and talk to Magnus once he got home. They will figure it out together, so with a deep breath, he dived back into his work.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Alec sat in their bed, under the covers and back against the headboard. Kenya, his hellhound, who was in her mundane cheetah form, was laying by the end of the bed, her head resting on his shins. He has been watching Magnus for the past fifteen minutes at the vanity removing his makeup. It was hypnotic to him. Watching the beautiful makeup slowly fading away to reveal the even more beautiful bare face of the man he loved. 

Could he do this? Could he help bring a child into the world of his own flesh and blood and let it be someone else’s and not his and Magnus’? He feels like this would have been easier if it was someone he did not know as personally, but Oliver and Rachel were as close to them as Jace and Izzy, as Clary and Simon. Could he be just Uncle Alec to someone who was actually his child?

“Are you alright, my love?” Magnus asked, crawling under the covers and resting his cheek against his husbands shoulder. “You’ve seemed distant since you got home.”

“I’m okay,” Alec told him with a kiss to the forehead. “I just have to talk to you about something important.”

Magnus lifted his head at the seriousness in Alec’s voice. “Okay, shoot.”

Alec took a deep breath and did not speak for a couple moments, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. “Oliver and Rachel came to my office today.”

“Were they okay?” Magnus leaned back and turned to look for where he put his phone, ready to call them at this very moment.

“They’re fine.” Alec pulled Magnus back against him and laid them down so that they were facing each other. Kenya jumped off the bed to give them room and moved to the carpet beside the bed. “They needed to talk to me about something.”

Magnus relaxed against him after finding out his sister and her husband were okay and nodded for Alec to continue.

“You know how they’ve been trying for a baby, right?”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he smiled. “Are they pregnant? Why didn’t they come to me if they were in Alicante? Why would she tell you first? How rude.”

“No, Mags, they aren’t pregnant.”

The smile quickly left the warlocks face and worry covered his features.

“They came to tell me that they can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t have a baby.” Alec sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Magnus’ arm. “Apparently Oliver is sterile.”

Magnus closed his eyes and turned to bury his face in Alec’s neck. “Oh my god, that’s horrible. I know how badly they wanted their own children and they’ve been trying for so long.” He pulled his face back out to look Alec in the eyes. “Are they going to adopt?”

“They said they might in the future, but they had another idea right now.” He stared into Magnus beautiful golden cat-like eyes and tried to predict how his husband is going to react.

“Okay,” Magnus laughed. “Alexander, I feel like you’re dragging something out.”

Alec sighed. “Because I am.” He reached up to brush a few stray hairs off of Magnus’ forehead, trying to gain himself a few extra moments. “They asked if I would be a donor for them.”

Magnus was silent for a long time that it started to worry Alec. His face remained blank, so the shadowhunter had no idea what his husband could be thinking. Was he upset? Mad? Is he mad at him or at Rachel for asking? 

“Mags?”

“What was your answer?”

“I didn’t give them one,” Alec whispered. “I told them I needed to talk to you before I make a decision.”

A slow smile began to spread across Magnus’ face and he jumped foreword to tackle Alec to the bed. “Oh, my love, that’s wonderful!” His arms were tight around Alec’s neck. 

Alec wrapped his arms around his husbands waist to steady him and keep him from falling off of him. “It is?”

Magnus leaned back and kissed him all over the face. “Of course. If you say yes you are giving them a gift. I know how excited Rachel was to actually carry a child and be pregnant, so I’m not surprised that this was their choice. You are another good choice, my love. Any child from you will be beautiful.”

Alec flopped his head back onto the pillow and turned his face away. “That’s my issue. It’s my child. Could I just give it to them? I don’t know if I can see the kid regularly and just be Uncle Alec when I’m actually their dad.”

“But you’re not their dad,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s chin and turned his head. “Ollie will be their dad.”

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Alec whispered.

It hurt him to possibly deny Rachel this, especially because he did not actually want to say no to her. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes and let the couple experience the pregnancy stages that they craved and to give them the child that wanted.

“You wanna know what I think?” Magnus asked, tapping his finger against Alec’s cheek.

Alec hummed and stared into his eyes.

“I think you can do it,” Magnus told him with a smile. “I think once you see how happy they both are you’ll be okay. When the baby is born and you see what great parents those two will be, you’ll be fine. You will be fine because, one, it is not your child and, two, because you are a great and wonderful man who loves to help those he cares about.”

Alec shook his head with a smile. “Sap.”

Magnus laughed and kissed his cheek. “Sayang, if you truly think that you won’t be able to do it then tell them no, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in this situation and I know Oliver and Rachel wouldn’t want you to be either, but I think you can do it.”

Rubbing his fingers up and down his husbands ribs, Alec thought about it. Oliver and Rachel are going to be fantastic parents. They were kind, patient and loving and cared for those around them. They would raise an amazing child. He wanted to say yes so bad.

“Do you really think I could do it?” He asked quietly. 

Magnus hummed. “I do.”

It would not be his child. It would be his niece or nephew. Magnus was right, he could do this. He would be giving them a gift and it would make them so happy. He loved them as if they were his own siblings and he new, since the minute the question left Rachel’s mouth, that he was going to say yes. He just needed Magnus’ support. To tell him he was doing the right thing and that he was strong enough to do this.

With a smile, Alec poked Magnus’ nose. “What would I do without you?”

Magnus bit the tip of his finger. “Dress horribly.”

Alec let out a loud laugh and gathered his husband into his arms, rolling over to pin him to the bed. “I dress fine.”

“Yeah, now you do.”

Not wanting to think about his life without Magnus, Alec leaned down to kiss him. Tomorrow he would call Rachel and tell her his decision because, with Magnus by his side, he knows he will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. Last month was hell.   
> Happy New Year! 💥

A week after Alec made his decision the couple sat in their living room across from Catarina and a very excited Rachel. After telling her their decision, she squealed and informed them she will come over with Cat when all necessary tests and procedures were completed on her end. Now, she was finished and prepared and all that was left was Alec’s part in this.

He cringed as he took the plastic sealed hospital cup from Cat. “I have to what?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “You need to ejaculate into the cup.”

Alec bit his lip as he continued to stare at the plastic.

“It’s okay, Alec,” Rachel laughed. “It’s just jerking off into a cup.”

Alec frowned at her. “Sorry, this is just a little awkward for me.”

Magnus linked his arm through his husbands and patted his knee. “I know it’s strange to think about, darling, but you don’t have to read to much into it. It’s just like if you were alone.”

“But that’s not something I’ve really done,” Alec whined softly.

Rachel cocked her head to the side and held a palm up to stop Alec. “Hold on, you’ve never jerked off by yourself before?”

Alec felt the blush, that was permanently on the back of his neck since the two women got there, creep up his chin to cover his cheeks and ears. “Of course I have, but only a handful of times when I was a teenager. Why would I do that now when I can just have sex with my husband if I’m horny.”

Rachel held up her hands in defense as she continued to chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Magnus chuckled as well and leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against Alec’s when his husband started to pout. The younger man was starting to get nervous and fidgety and Magnus knew that if he did not calm him down he would bolt any minute. It was not that Alec did not want to help Rachel anymore, it was just the thought of the rest of them waiting out in the living room as he pleasured himself into a cup was starting to get to him.

“Go on, sayang,” Magnus murmured into his ear. “It won’t take that long and then we can go to bed and I’ll make all your anxiety go away.”

Alec smiled softly and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he stood and made his way down the hall into the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind him. 

While they waited, the three of them made idle talk. Rachel talked about the colors that she wanted to paint the nursery in the new house that her and Oliver bought a couple of blocks away from the institute. She was between a pastel green and a lilac purple. Catarina mentioned the healing seminars that she started to teach young warlocks, so that they all new about the difficult techniques and best potions to brew in case of emergencies. 

Magnus sat back and offered his opinion and comments when it was needed, but his nerves were started to get to him. While talking to the ladies he noticed that almost an hour passed by and it worried him that Alec has not come out yet. He glanced down the hallway towards their bedroom and waited five more minutes. When his husband was still absent he excused himself from the conversation and quickly made his way into the room. When he entered he noted that Alec was splayed one his back across their bed, fully clothed, with his pants unbuttoned.

“Alexander?”

Alec’s head shot up at his husbands voice before throwing it back against the sheets once again. “I I can’t do it Magnus.”

“What are you talking about?” Magnus made his way over and crawled onto the bed so that he was leaning over the shadowhunter. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and pulled him down against his body. “Every time I try to start I get a weird feeling and I can’t get hard. Isn’t there any other way to do this? Can’t Cat just magic my jizz out of my balls or something.”

Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek. “That’s not how magic works, my love.” 

Alec sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He felt horrible. He promised Rachel and Oliver that he could do this for them and here he was, freaking out and unable to do anything because he felt weird about jerking off into a cup. 

Gripping his jaw, Magnus lift his chin to kiss him gently. “You know, Alexander, It’s called making love for a reason.”

“What?”

“It’s called making love because you make something with your love. A child. I mean, granted, there’s some terms and conditions like two men together and two women together can not physically make a baby together, but it’s still called making love.”

Alec was unsure what exactly Magnus was getting at, but he still smiled all the same.

“So what do you say, angel?” Magnus smirked as he snapped his fingers, their clothes vanishing off their bodies. “Wanna make a baby?” 

Alec let out a loud laugh and pushed his hips up against his husbands so that their groins rubbed against each other. “You’re crazy.”

“And you love me.”

“So much.” Alec wrapped his arms and legs around Magnus a pressed their lips together as he felt Magnus press a magically lubed finger inside him.

He moaned loudly, not noticing if the girls could hear him or not, and pushed back against the finger in his ass, his cock slowly getting hard against Magnus’ stomach. Alec shuddered as Magnus licked across his collarbone and sunk two more fingers into his hole. He flinched at the slight burn in caused, but immediately groaned as Magnus started hitting his prostate with the tips of his fingers.

“They’re going to hear you, Alexander,” Magnus informed him before latching into his nipple, biting and suckling. 

Alec ran his fingers through the warlocks hair and held him in place against his chest, not wanting him the remove his mouth. Magnus chuckled around his nipple and added a fourth finger, twisting and stretching the tight ring of muscle. By this point Alec was fully hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Mags, enough,” Alec whined. “Please.”

Magnus did not waste anymore time before sliding into the man pinned below him and started thrusting slowly. He kissed Alec softly and the gentle, almost shy, caress of their tongues, was making their heads spin. He poured every ounce of love he had into his husband, soft blue tendrils of magic coming out of his fingers to wrap around them and pin them together, as if it was afraid they were going to tear themselves away. As if they could.

Alec smiled against Magnus’ mouth as he felt his husband try to go slow. Trying to make love to him and not pound him into the mattress, but that was something that did not matter to Alec. Whether it was fast and hard, or gentle and soft, it was always love, because he was always wrapped up in Magnus and, without him, that love would not exist, but with him, it is all consuming. So, he dug his heels into Magnus’ lower back and pulled him in quickly until the older mans crotch rested against his ass.

“Jesus, Alexander,” Magnus moaned and, without any preamble, starter thrusting gently into his husband, knowing what he needed right now was slow and tender, even if Alec wanted something faster.

One of his hands gripped his husbands and pinned it on the mattress above his head as he thrusted, his other hand moving down Alec’s side until he reached his ass. He cupped it firmly and lifted so that Alec’s bottom was lifted off the bed for a better angle. Alec moaned loudly at the change and gripped Magnus’ hair with his free hand to pull him down into a sloppy kiss.

Magnus groaned when he sensed himself nearing his end. He intended to prolong this somewhat, but Alec was so warm and tight and was squeezing his cock just right that Magnus could not find it in himself to hold back. He sped up his thrusts, causing Alec to gasp at the sudden roughness and tighten his legs around the warlocks waist.

“Magnus,” the shadowhunter panted against his mouth when he felt Magnus’ hand leave his ass to wrap around his cock.

“Come on, angel,” Magnus begged softly. “Come for me.”

Alec moaned loudly as the thrusts grew faster inside him, sending shocks through his body as Magnus battered his prostate. That, mixed with his husbands hand on his cock, stroking him in time with the hard thrusts, was getting to much for him and he found himself coming hard. Cum spurting over their stomachs.

Magnus smiled as he continued to thrust. “That’s it, beautiful.” 

He released Alec’s cock and placed his hand on the younger mans chest, pining him to the bed as he chased his end. Alec tightened the muscles in is ass and smiled when Magnus came with a loud groan, filling him to the brim with his seed. 

They finally released each other’s hands so that they can part. Both lay panting for a couple minutes, shoulders touching as they lay side by side. While Alec continued to try and catch his breath, Magnus leaned over the bed to pick the medical cup up off the ground and waved his fingers so that Alec’s cum moved from their stomachs to inside the container. 

“Ew,” Alec frowned at the cup.

Magnus laughed and reached out to rub his husband now clean stomach. “What do you mean, ew?”

“You have a cup filled with cum, that’s disgusting.”

Magnus rolled his eyes in amusement. “Your ass is filled with cum right now, but your complaining about a cup with it.”

“Magnus!” Alec reached out and smacked Magnus’ hand away and rolled over so that his back was to the warlock, but not before Magnus saw the flush of red on his cheeks.

Leaning over his shoulder Magnus kissed his cheek in apology. “I’m going to go give this to Cat. I’ll be right back.” He knew Alec would not want to go out into the other room right now. To embarrassed by the fact the girls probably heard them. He waited until Alec nodded before he snapped a robe onto is body and made us way out to the living room. 

The girls both raised their eyebrows at him when he came out and Rachel looked like she was holding back laughter.

“Did you have fun?” She asked him.

Magnus smirked. “I always do when I’m with him.”

Cat chuckled and stood to take the cup from him and put it in her medical bag. “Is Alec okay? I knew he was probably freaking out before you went in.”

Magnus nodded. “He was feeling a little awkward, but he’s fine now.”

“I bet he is,” Rachel teased with a grin.

Magnus shook his head at his sister and pointed a finger at her. “You’re lucky he loves you.”

She laughed and called out. “Thank you, Alec! I love you!”

“I love you, too!” They heard him call back and laughed.

“Well, we should get going.” Cat gestured for Rachel to follow her towards the door. “We’ll finish the rest of the process back at the institute.” She hugged Magnus and went to go wait out the door for the younger women.

“Oh Magnus,” she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. “Thank you. You and Alec are helping so much and I have now idea how we could repay you.”

Magnus kissed her forehead. “No need. We know how badly you both want kids. It’s our pleasure to help. Literally it seems.”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll call you when I know whether or not it took.”

He nodded and waved as he watched the two women disappear down the hall. Once they were gone he locked the door and turned off all the lights before going back to his husband, who has not moved from the spot Magnus left him in. A light blush still flaked his cheeks and Magnus smiled at how cute the man looked in that moment.

“Are you okay, my love?” Magnus asked as he removed the robe and crawled back into the bed, snuggling up behind his husband and kissing his shoulder.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Did they hear us?”

“Do you really wanna know the answer to that?”

Alec groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. 

“It’s fine. They new you were having some anxiety about the situation. They’re not going to tease you about it.”

That seemed to help and the man unburied his face and turned around in Magnus arms with a small smile. “I know. I just don’t want to think about the fact that they know.”

“Know what? That we have sex? Sweetheart, we’ve been married for almost twenty years, I think they know we have sex.”

“Yes, but they don’t need to hear it,” Alec complained and moved impossibly closer to Magnus.

Magnus hummed and snuggled back into his husband, as strange thoughts played around in his head. He was thinking about the baby that Rachel and Oliver will be having. A little boy or girl whose appearance may resemble Alec’s. Part of him felt a little bit of jealousy over the fact that Rachel will be giving birth to his husbands biological child, but he knows it is not fair to think that way. That Rachel and Oliver were going to raise that child wonderfully and with so much love and that was all that mattered. Maybe one day in the future they could redo this, except with the intent to keep the child. To have a child running around with his Alexander’s beautiful hazel eyes and wild dark hair and big smile.

It was an appealing thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! I just spent the last month moving and it was SO stressful

**Month 1**

Alec lay across the couch, Kenya sprawled next to him, a living and warm cuddle partner. He buried his face in the cheetahs neck and breathed in her scent, a combination of fire and pine. It relaxed him, knowing he was safe as long as either her or his husband was around. Not that he needed protection from anything at the moment. Just his emotions.

He just got off the phone with an excited Rachel and Oliver, who announced to him the she was pregnant and were thanking him profusely. He was so happy for them. They were finally able to start their family after so long.

But why does he still feel off about it. 

He sighed against Kenya’s fur and the cheetah turned her head to meet his eyes, a concerned expression crossing her furry face.

He smiled at her. “I’m okay. I think it’ll be better as time goes by and I start getting more excited with them.”

She let out a small huff and dipped her head slightly, as if nodding an agreement to his statement. 

Once he and Magnus begin helping the young couple start to set up for the baby he will get over whatever funk he is in right now. Helping paint their nursery and helping them buy everything they needed. Especially hearing them refer to him as ‘Uncle Alec,’ which they have already been doing.

It warmed his heart.

It will get better for him.

He hoped.

**Month 3**

“Max, Rafe, don’t drop that, it was expensive,” Rachel scolded the boys as she watched the crib almost tip out of their hands for the third time as they maneuvered it up the stairs.

“Sorry, Aunt Rachel,” Rafael mumbled as he lifted the crib a little higher.

“Why did you buy it already built? We could have built it for you and would’t have to kill ourselves carrying it up the stairs,” Max complained as he tried to step up backwards without losing his footing. “I could have just magicked everything into the nursery.”

Rachel put her hand on her hip and glared at her nephew. She loved the boys dearly, but she is not afraid to smack either of them if it was needed. Luckily for Max, she was standing behind Rafael at the bottom of the steps.

“No magic!” He scolded him. “I want to do everything the old fashioned way.”

Max sighed as he and Rafe finally managed to get the crib to the top of the thin staircase. “Yes, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair as she moved passed them, down the hall, and into the nursery. A light brown carpet covered the floor and Alec and Magnus were placing pictures of various animals around the room. They smiled at their boys, happy that they agreed to help their aunt and uncle, with only mild complaining. They placed the crib in the corner of the room, underneath the painting of a big tree that extended up into the ceiling. 

“Aunt Rachel?” Rafael called over as he stared at the dark wood of the crib.

“What’s up, hun?” She moved over to him.

He smiled down at her, at twenty three he was towering over everyone in the family with his height. “Do you want me to paint vines going up the crib? So it matches the tree.”

She smiled and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. “That would be wonderful. Thank you. You’re so helpful, unlike your brother.”

“Hey!” Max whined as his Papa handed him the curtains to put up. “I’m helping!”

Rafael laughed. “Maybe try not talking as much. All that’s coming out is whining.”

Max huffed and rolled his eyes, but remained silent as he started to put up the curtains.

“This is the most peaceful it’s been since Max came home from Ireland,” Magnus commented a couple minutes later with a smirk.

“Hey!”

**Month 5**

“It’s a boy.”

Alec turned his head quickly to see Rachel standing in the doorway to his office. “What?”

“I’m having a boy,” Rachel repeated and moved around the desk to wrapped her arms around Alec’s neck, resting her cheek on the top of his head. “Thank you so much Alec. I don’t think I can say that enough to you. You’ve given us a gift and we will forever be thankful to you. I love you.”

Alec smiled and reached up to take one of her hands, rubbing her other arm gently. “I love you too, kid. I’m so happy for you and Ollie.”

They stayed like that in silence for a while until Rachel finally whispered, “his name will be Icarus, after my father, but I want his middle name to be Gideon.”

“Oh, Rach,” Alec smiled and kissed her hand. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. Without you, we wouldn’t have him.”

Alec sighed happily and leaned back into her. “Thank you.”

She nuzzled into his hair and squeezed him tighter for a moment before releasing him. “Well, I should go tell Magnus.”

His eyes widened as he watched her move back around the desk, “You haven’t told him yet?”

She rubbed a hand over her belly and smirked. “I’ve only told Ollie, then Cat and now you. Magnus is next, don’t worry.”

He shook his head and smiled. “Good luck. He might smother you because he’s so happy.”

Laughing, she moved towards the door. “Bye, Uncle Alec,” she called over her should as she disappeared, the door closing tight behind her.

Uncle Alec. He absolutely loves being an uncle. He adores Jace and Izzy’s kids and this child will be no different. Icarus will fit in just fine with their family and will have all the love in the world.

Little by little, as each month of Rachel’s pregnancy passed by, he felt more and more of the initial trepidation fading away, only to be replaced with excitement. He loved babies and he could not wait to hold the newest addition when he was ready to come out and greet the world.

**Month 8**

“Rach, you should go rest. You’ve been on your feet all day,” Isabelle insisted as she followed Rachel into the ops center. 

The younger women sighed and lowered her clipboard. “Izzy, please, I’m alright. I’m just filling out reports. It’s all I can do since both you and Oliver won’t let me do anything else.”

“Yeah because you’re eight months pregnant!” Izzy fought.

She glared at her friend. “Did you take it easy when you were eight months pregnant?”

“Yes,” Isabelle deadpanned. “I wasn’t sitting around doing nothing all the time, but I made sure to sit and relax throughout the day, so I didn’t stress out my body or the baby’s.”

Rachel’s face softened and she smiled. “I’m sorry, Iz. I know you’re trying to help, but I just get so antsy.”

Izzy reached out and pulled her into a hug. “I know, but just think, in two months your little Icarus will be here and you and Oliver will be running around like maniacs. Enjoy the time you have to relax now while you can.”

Nodding, she handed her clip board of her to Isabelle. “Can you finish these for me?”

“Of course.” Izzy was just happy that Rachel seemed to be listening.

“I think Ollie’s in a training room, I’m gonna go sit and watch him if you need me.” With that the younger women turned and waddled her way towards the elevators.

Izzy laughed slightly and shook her head. She loved Rachel dearly, but that girl was a handful. It was of no surprise to her when they found out her relation to Magnus, they both were the same kind of mix of stubborn, loyalty and persistence. It was even funnier when you realize that Alec and Oliver are the same type of grumpy and protective.

Sitting down at a nearby table Izzy decided to finish the small amount of paperwork that Rachel managed to get her hands on. It did not take that long, barely thirty minutes had passed by when she deemed them complete. She smiled to herself as she clipped them all back together and moved to head towards her office. She barely got the door of the ops center when a loud explosion was heard and shook the entire institute. All around her tables of equipment and people fell over and tried to regain their balance. 

“What the fuck?” Isabelle muttered to herself.

Suddenly a red light filled the room and sirens started to blare. A clear sign that the institute was under attack. 

Izzy turned back and ran towards the computer in the center on the room, leaning past Underhill to see the map on the Institute. “Where?”

“Fourth floor,” he answered, furiously typing an s.o.s. to every shadowhunter phone that was in their system. “Near training room three.”

“What?” Izzy’s eyes widened. Rachel and Oliver were on the training floor. 

Running to the weapons rack in the corner of the room, she ripped a seraph blade off of one of the bars and called for people to follow her. Together, with the small group that was in the ops center, Isabelle quickly made her way down the training floor. Praying that she was not to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? I’m curious to hear your ideas 🤔 but I won’t say if you’re right or wrong!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s ages:  
> Rachel is 33  
> Oliver is 35  
> Alec is 41  
> Rafael is 23  
> Max is 20  
> Madzie is 27  
> Nikolai is 18  
> River is 15  
> Callum is 15  
> Harper is 17  
> Grant is 15  
> Shannon is 11  
> Cordelia is 15  
> William is 14  
> Edward is 14  
> Skylar is 14
> 
> I know you guys don’t know most of them yet and this is more for me so I can keep track as my series jumps around. I like keeping track of Alec’s age and all the other people on this list are Malec’s kids, Sizzy’s kids, Clace kids and some of their friends kids. Feel free to ignore since, like I said, this is more for me to keep track right now

Alec sat surrounded by clave members and tried to resist the impulse to roll his eyes. 

“We can not, on good conscious, allow them to in Alicante.”

Alec mentally groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “There’s more warlocks in Alicante than before. We need to allow them to make decisions on their own. They’ve been here for twenty years and each time my husband had to come appeal for every small thing.”

“Inquisitor, I know it’s tedious, but we have to make sure that they are obeying the rules.” Councilman Trevor repeatedly jammed his finger into the stack of papers on the table as if Alec did not know all the laws by heart.

This is what he hates the most about his job. He may be the Inquisitor, but any change in laws or anything that includes the downworlders must be approved by the majority of council members and, sadly, most of them were still stuck in the past. They allow the warlocks to be here, because their magic could be of use to the people here, but they still did not trust them. 

To this day Alec still could not get approval to allow werewolves, vampires or seelies to reside in Alicante. They were allowed to visit the city, but were not permitted to stay longer then fourteen days. It aggravated Alec to no end.

He heard a growl and glanced down next to him to see Kenya perking her head up and looking around. Deciding to ignore her for a moment in favor of fighting Trevor on the matter he turned back to the table, but, before he could get another word out, the cheetah jumped up and gripped the sleeve of Alec’s shirt in her mouth and started tugging. He had to grab the edge of the table to keep himself in his seat.

“Are you okay, Alec?” Cathy, one of the few council members who agreed with Alec, looked between him and the cheetah, concern written all over her face.

“Yeah,” Alec answered, jumping to his feet. Kenya let go of him and ran to the door and stared back at him, waiting for him to follow. “Excuse me, I need to leave. If we could schedule this for another day, that would be wonderful.”

“Of course, Inquistor,” one of the older ladies at the table answered, staring uneasily at the frantic cheetah. 

“Thank you.” With that Alec quickly ran out of the room after his hellhound. “What’s wrong girl?”

She growled and started to lead him away, but they did not get far before a fire message came swooping down the hall and into Alec’s hand. He read it quickly and his body went cold at the words that Isabelle had written, that the institute was attacked. The note vanished as he made his way towards the portals and rushed through as fast as he could.

The stench is what hit him first and it stopped him in his tracks. The smell of blood and death permeated the ops room, making him gag. It has been a long time since he was around this much destruction. All around him were injured people, some laying lifeless on the tattered floor. 

“By the angel,” Alec whispered as he looked around.

A growl brought him out of his small trance and Kenya grabbed his sleeve again and pulled him past the bodies. Even the halls were coated with blood and people were everywhere trying to help others or trying to remove the bodies. It made his stomach flip at the sight. Some of the people who were no longer moving were so young, who just got their first rune or only went on one mission. Young men and women who were looking forward to life. Now they were gone.

Kenya let go of him when they reached the medical wing and he ran inside, worried as to why she brought him here, and looked around. He saw Lorenzo and a few other warlocks healing people near the front of the room. The people with the worst injuries seemed to be in here, while the less injured were using their iratze to heal out in the halls.

“Alec!”

Madzie’s voice made him flinch and he looked over to see her, Cat, Magnus and Isabelle standing around a cot. He quickly made his way over to his family and Madzie tore herself away from Izzy to fling herself into her uncles arms. Sobs racked her body and Alec held on to her tightly out of reflex and looked over her shoulder to see what caused her grief.

His breath caught in his throat when his eyes land on Rachel, who lay motionless as Magnus and Cat poured magic into her. Blood soaked her head and her neck looked to be at an odd angle. Was she breathing? His heart almost stopped when he studied her for a moment and realized, no, she was not. Looking behind Cat he could see Oliver on another bed, soaked in blood and unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest that indicated his breathing. 

How could this have happened? This institute was one of the most secured in the world. No demon had been able to breach its walls since Valentine. This attack should not have been possible.

“What happened?” He asked, looking at Izzy.

She glanced at him before looking back at Rachel. “I don’t know. Everything was normal and then suddenly the sirens started blaring and there were demons everywhere. I sent Rachel to go rest, but she wanted to sit with Ollie while he trained.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “The training floor is where they broke in. The worst of the damage and the most injured were on that floor.”

“You don’t know how they got in?”

She shook her head. “There was no place that showed a break in. Which only means-”

“Someone let them in,” Alec finished quietly.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I sent Jace and Clary to look at the security cameras. Simon and a couple others moved all the children that are uninjured down to the living quarters.” She seemed to sense the question on Alec’s tongue before he asked it because she added, “all of our children are fine. I can’t say the same for everyone else’s child.”

Alec could hear the pain in her voice and understood completely were she was coming from. She was a leader and there are few things that are worse then children dying under your watch. It was not her fault, everyone knew that. Isabelle knew that as well, but, as a leader, that responsibility and pain will always linger with her, as it did with him.

He looked back at Cat and Magnus and saw their hands trembling as sweat dripped down their faces. This went on for another minute or so before their magic cut off and both warlocks fell to the ground. Alec released Madzie as her and Izzy ran to Cat and he knelt down next to Magnus.

“We couldn’t,” Magnus cried as he buried himself in his husband arms. “I-I couldn’t save her!” 

Tears stained Alec’s shirt, but he did not care. He squeezed the warlock tighter as he felt his eyes burn. He did not know what to say, or what to do. All he could think of was to hold Magnus tighter and let him emote as much as he needed. 

They both looked up through their tears to see Cat back on her feet yelling for the medics. Standing, they stared at her in confusion.

“It’s not to late for the baby,” she cried as four of the institutes medics ran over to assist the panicked warlock. “He has a chance if we get him out.”

Alec covered Magnus face and turned them away, not wanting Magnus to watch his friend tear open his sisters stomach. Something he knows he could not watch either. He even wrapped an arm around Madzie when the young women pressed up against his side. 

“Oliver,” Magnus managed to get out between deep breaths. 

Even in his grief Magnus still managed to think about others and Alec did not know what else to do than to lead them over to the mans bed, keeping their backs to Cat the whole time as she shouted orders to the people around her. 

Oliver was breathing and looked to have been hit on the forehead. Magnus put his hand over the blonds wound and pushed whatever magic he could into him. Alec had to resist the urge to ask him to stop, to tell him to rest. He does not know how Magnus would react to him in this state if he did, so he just let him go, ready to catch the warlock whenever he needed him to. Ready to offer strength when needed.

Magnus finally collapsed once more into Alec’s arms and closed his eyes in a vain attempt at keeping more tears at bay. “He’s going to hate me.”

“No.” Alec’s answer was immediate. “You did all you could. Oliver will know that. Whatever he might say in his pain will not be how he really feels. He’ll just be venting.”

“But-”

“No buts! He’ll know.”

Magnus nodded, but deep down Alec knows that he does in fact blame himself. He might always blame himself because that is what Magnus does. He puts it on himself to care and protect as many people as he could and then bears the weight of everyone’s pain whenever things go south. That is something they both had in common. Alec knew this, no matter how many times he may deny it when others point it out. It was something that had been ingrained in each of them as leaders. It just so happens that this time was someone they loved. That was what hurt the most.

“Yes!”

They all jumped at the sound of Cat’s voice and turned to see her cradling a small black and blue baby that appeared to not be breathing. She quickly placed him into an incubator, that a medic rolled over, as she sent her magic over his small body. Alec and Magnus quickly moved over to her, while Isabelle and Madzie stayed back, not wanting to get in the way. They all held there breaths for a moment until a wail was heard and they all let out a sigh of relief when the newborns color returned to normal.

Cat instructed the medics to keep the baby in the incubator and to only open it when necessary. No one wanted to risk the health of the two month premature baby, who is already still at risk of not making it. The medics nodded and two of them moved to push the baby into another room, away from the injured and deceased. The other two medics took each end of Rachel’s bed and began to move her body to the room where they were keeping the dead. They stopped on the way past to offer condolences to Alec and Magnus, but their words were heard on deaf ears as the two were lost in their heads as they stared down at their fallen sister. 

Isabelle moved to rap her arms around her brothers other side and he looked down to see her staring up at him with shaky eyes. He bit his lip to keep from crying and pulled her and Magnus closer to himself, needing the comfort of his family and knowing that that is what they needed as well.

“Magnus.” 

He turned to see Cat, Madzie presser close to her, holding out Rachel’s wedding ring to him. He took it and stared at it for a long moment before the grief was to strong to contain and he fell out of Alec’s arms to the floor, a sob tearing its way out of his throat. 

Immediately Alec sank to his knees and wrapped his husband back in his arms and held him as tight as his body would let him. Kenya crept out from her hiding spot in the corner of the room to rub under Magnus’ chin. The warlock immediately reached out to pull the cheetah close to him and buried his face in her fur. Alec tried with all his strength to keep his own tears at bay, Magnus needed his strength right now, not his sorrow. There will be time to morn later, right now though, Magnus was what was important to him. He needed to help him through this.

“Izzy!” Jace ran into the room, Clary hot in his heels. “We found something. The blast came from inside the institute not from the outside.” 

They stopped at the scene in front of them and Jace looked to his sister for answers.

Isabelle ignored the question on Jace’s face for the moment. “Did the cameras show anything else?”

“No, somebody messed with them. It didn’t record properly and gets fuzzy for about ten minutes. We need someone to try and dig through it.”

Izzy nodded and opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped before she could.

“Where’s Rachel?” Clary asked, staring down at a sobbing Magnus.

Alec took a breath before answering. “She didn’t make it.”

Clary eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth as she turned to Jace, who immediately took her into his arms, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

“We were able to save the baby, but not Rachel,” Cat told her somberly. “Her wounds were to severe and she was to far gone before Magnus and I got to her.”

Clary turned to her with tears in her eyes and nodded before taking Jace’s hand and, together, they walked out, not wanting to be in the infirmary. No wanting to hear Magnus’ pain. 

Alec watched them go before leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of Magnus head.

Magnus quietly whispers, “what are we going to do?”

Alec looks around at the family members that were still around them, trying to comfort each other, and then down at the unconscious Oliver, who does not yet know that his wife is gone. “I don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for how long this update took. My mental health deteriorated really badly this past year, but its finally been getting better, so I took the opportunity to update! Hopefully this can give me back my motivation to write because I honestly love it so much. Plus, this series has SO MUCH more to be added to it! LOL Malec gets more kids and I have stories for each of those kids and their lives as well and some even about the Sizzy and Clace kids. And definitely more with just Alec and Magnus. Hopefully you guys are still down to ride this series with me because I’m excited about it all!

Seventeen days after the attack is when Oliver finally woke up. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and his body was a little thinner than it once was due to surviving two and a half weeks on nothing but IV fluids. It took him a couple minutes to finally move, but once his surroundings registered in his head he jumped up and began looking around himself desperately.

“Hey,” Magnus, who has been basically living in the Institute since the attack, stood up from the chair beside Oliver’s bed and tried to calm him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

It took a couple minutes for the young man to calm down and to register his brother-in-law standing next to him. He stared at Magnus, his lip trembling. “Where’s Rachel?” He turned back to look around the infirmary, hoping to see his wife resting next to his bed.

Magnus’ heart sank. He was not ready to tell Oliver. He needed Alec here with him for this. He does not know how the young man will react, so it would have been better to do this together. “Oliver, you need to lay back down. You were asleep for a long time.” He gently pushed him back towards the bed.

“What?” Oliver asked sitting back down. “How long was I out?”

“A little over two weeks.”

“Holy shit.” He looked around himself again before looking back up at Magnus. “Mags, Where’s Rachel? Is she working?”

“...It’s best if you go back to sleep.” Magnus could not meet his eyes.

Ollie leaned down to try and look at his face. “Magnus?” The warlock glanced up, not able to hide the tears in eyes. His lip trembled, trying to answer, but nothing came out. “Magnus.” Oliver’s voice broke. “Where is she?” He asked again slowly.

The tears that were threatening to fall finally spilled down Magnus’ cheeks and that seemed to be enough of an answer for the Shadowhunter.

“No.” Oliver whispered, looking down.

“Ollie.” Magnus reached out to touch his arm, but Oliver pulled away.

“No!” He screamed again, jumping back up. “No!” He kicked at the side table, throwing its contents around the infirmary. “No!”

“Oliver, stop!”

The young male continued to panic. Throwing the mattress off the bed and ripping the IV’s out of his arm. Magnus called out and a couple medics ran over to help him pin the thrashing male to the bed. Even with some of his muscle loss the blond was still physically stronger than them and it took five people, including Magnus, to get him controlled enough for someone to stick a needle into his arm. Almost immediately the injection took afffect and he started to drift back off to sleep. The word “no” being repeated again and again as he faded.

Once he was asleep the medics took the opportunity to insert the IV needles back into his arm as someone got leather to strap Oliver’s arms and legs to the bed, so that once he woke up again he could not hurt himself. It hurt Magnus to see precautions like that taken, but he knew it was best for Oliver.

Magnus ran from the room as soon as he was sure Ollie was going to be okay and created a portal back to his home in Alicante. Tears were still running down his face and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Once he was in his living room he made a beeline for the kitchen, hoping that water would help unclog the lump in his throat.

“Papa?”

It was hard for him to grab a glass with how shaky his hands were and once he did he immediately dropped it, shattering the glass all over the floor. He sunk to his knees next to the mess and put a hand over his chest, hoping to will the tightness to go away.

“Papa! Are you okay?” Magnus barely recognized his sons voice over the pounding in his ears. 

Looking up through the fog of water in his eyes Magnus could barely make out the silhouette of his son, to focused on trying to breath. He felt a hand on the back of his neck and another push his hand off his chest to replace it and within seconds the fog lifted and the pain faded. He could breath again and he took a couple moments to fill his lungs and steady his pounding heartbeat. Once he was sure he was okay again he looked up into Max’s worried eyes. 

“Thank you, Maxie.”

“You scared me.” Max’s voice trembled, not used to seeing his father like that. “I texted Dad.”

Magnus sighed and pulled his son into his arms on the floor. “I’m so sorry, Max. I didn’t mean for you to see me like that, but I’m happy you were here to help me.”

“I’ll be here anytime you need me, Papa.”

They sat on the floor until Magnus heard his husbands voice calling from the living room. He quickly lifted his hand and snapped the mess he made out of the kitchen just as Alec came running through the archway. He sighed deeply when he saw his son and husband on the floor and knelt down, wrapping his arms around them.

“Are you both okay?” He asked softly.

“I’m okay, Dad. I’m not sure about Papa, though.” Magnus glared down at his son who chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Sorry, Papa, but I can’t lie to Dad.”

“Yeah, okay.” Magnus chuckled sarcastically.

Max laughed and pulled away from his parents. “I’m gonna go to my room, give you guys some privacy. If you need me again, Papa, just let me know.”

Alec waited for their son to leave before helping his husband off the floor and into their bedroom. “Stay here.” Magnus pulled himself up against the headboard and waited for Alec to come back. When he did, it was with a glass of water that he handed to the warlock, who took it gratefully. He forgot how dry his throat was when Max healed him and the water was gone in a matter of seconds. 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Alec brushed the stray hairs off of Magnus’ damp forehead. “Max didn’t say anything besides that he thinks you were having a panic attack.”

Magnus sighed and placed the empty glass on the side table and turned to curl into his husbands side. Alec did not push Magnus to talk, just laid down with him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a light kiss on the side of his neck. 

“Oliver woke up today,” Magnus said into his husbands shoulder. He felt Alec tense around him. “It. . . It didn’t go very well.”

“Did you tell him about Rachel?” 

The warlock shook his head. “Not really, but he could tell by my silence. They had to sedate him and strap him to the bed because he started to get violent.”

“Shit.” Alec thumped his head against the pillow. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, but we still have to figure out what to do with Icarus.”

“If he even survives,” Alec muttered.

Magnus’ head shot up to glare at his husband. “Don’t say that.”

“Magnus, we don’t know what’s gonna happen. He was two months premature and the medics said he isn’t doing well. Even Cat said its a fifty fifty chance that he’ll survive.”

“Then think about the fifty percent where he survives. He’s strong, he shares your blood, I’m sure he’ll make it through this. Fighting is in his genes.” Both of them chuckled.

“You’re right,” Alec agreed. 

Magnus leaned up to place a hard kiss on his Shadowhunters lips. “I always am, my love.”

Alec nuzzled his nose against the shorter mans and breathed in his scent. Magnus smelt like home to him and it always helped him relax when he had to much on his mind. Tonight was no different. Alec could feel the stress being lifted off of his shoulder as he laid in his husband arms.

“Everything will be okay,” Magnus whispered.

Alec knew that Magnus was saying that to just try and make them both feel better, but they knew the truth. There was only so much fighting a newborn baby could do, but Cat also promised to do everything in her power to try and heal him, to keep him breathing. They trusted her to tell them if he was beyond saving and so far he seemed to be taking to her magic very well. Oliver, on the other hand, they were unsure about. What Magnus saw when he was in the infirmary did not bode well for the future of the young Shadowhunter, but, hopefully they can get him the help he needs. They just had to keep hoping for the best.

“Only time will tell.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, short update, but the next one will probably be longer 💜

The following weeks were very rough. Once Oliver woke up for the second time, and learned that his wife was gone, he completely shut down. He was cleared from the infirmary about three days after waking and has not left the living quarters since. Magnus and Kaleb, Oliver’s parabatai, took turns bringing the blond his food and basically hand feeding the man as he stared off into nothingness. 

On one of the days that he was visiting, Magnus hooked his arm through his brother-in-law’s and led him back up to the infirmary to show him Icarus. The baby was still in critical condition and in an enclosed bassinet with wires and tubes hooked up to him. It broke Magnus’s heart to see an innocent baby that way, but new that this was the only way to keep the child alive while the medics and Cat healed him. They were doing everything they could, he knew that, but he wanted Icarus out of this infirmary and in an actual crib, where he belonged.

“Look, Ollie.” Magnus gently turned the mans head to look at the child. “It’s your son. Isn’t he cute?”

Oliver stared at the baby, his eyes shaking slightly. Magnus could only wonder what was going through his mind in that moment. Was he thinking about Rachel? About the life and family they were going to have? It was unfair that everything was ripped away from them like this, that Rachel was ripped away from them. That she was not able to even lay her eyes on her son, someone she wanted so bad. None of it was fair.

“He’s not my son.” Oliver turned away from the baby, much to Magnus’ shock, and started walking back in the direction of the living quarters. “I don’t want to see him again.”

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “Ollie!” He called after the man, but did not stop him. He knew it would probably take time. That it was hard for Oliver to look at Icarus and not think of Rachel.

“Magnus!”

He was startled out of his thoughts and looked away from Oliver’s retreating back to see Simon running up to him. The man looked out of breath, as if he just got done running around the city.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. We managed to clear the camera footage.”

His eyes widened. “Show me!” They ran back towards the ops room and Magnus was surprised to see his husband standing next to his sister as they stared at one of the computers. “Alexander?”

Hazel eyes turned towards him and a sad smile appeared on his face. “Hey, baby.” They kissed quickly and turned back towards the head of the New York Institute. “Izzy sent me a fire message and I came as soon as I got it.”

Isabelle pushed play on the computer once she was sure that both of their attention was on it and they felt the breath leave their lungs as they watched what happened. The camera was focused on a corner in one of the practice rooms and could just barely make out Oliver hitting a punching bag in the side of the screen. What drew their attention was a young man walking back in forth near the part of the wall that the camera was focused on. Neither Magnus nor Alec recognized the boy, but they new that Isabelle and Simon did, if the tightening of their jaws and tense shoulders were any indication. 

The boy continued to pace for another minute before he looked at his phone and then turned and placed the tip of his stele against the wall. It glowed for a moment, his body covering it from the rest of the room, when he suddenly turned and ran from the room. They saw Oliver turn to look at him leaving before shifting back to his punching back. He barely raised his fist when the wall where the boy was standing suddenly exploded and Oliver was blasted out of frame.

Both Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped when Jack stepped out of the rubble and looked around, a team of Shadowhunters behind him. The blonde looked around himself with a smirk on his face before marching forward with his group. Demons still pouring into the institute as they disappeared out of the camera range. 

“Do you know who that boy was?” Alec asked his sister. 

She nodded and turned towards her husband. “Simon.”

“On it.” Simon immediately ran off to collect the boy for questioning.

They all wanted to be shocked about the involvement of Oliver’s younger brother, but they were not. The man absolutely hated downworlders and believed that everyone here corrupted and stole his brother away. He even summoned a demon to try and help him get his revenge, so his presence only ignited their anger.

“That little bitch,” Isabelle growled, rewinding and pausing the video on Jack.

“We should have killed him a long time ago,” Magnus muttered, eyes sharp with anger and hatred.

Alec stared at his husband in shock. He was not one to kill, even someone they hated, but he understood the warlocks anger. That man has done so much harm to his family, that they would be stupid to let him continue to walk the planet. They were stupid to not have tried harder to stop him in the first place. 

“Mom.” Isabelle and Simon’s eldest son, Nikolai, ran over, looking like an exact male replica of his mother. “Dad has Brandon in your office.”

“Thank you, Nicky. Tell him we’ll be right there.”

The eighteen year old nodded and quickly turned to run back to his father. 

Magnus sighed and turned towards his husband. Alec met his eyes and wrapped and arm around his waist as he kissed the side of his head. “We’re staying right?”

“Of course, baby. We’ll let Izzy do her questioning and then we’ll figure out what to do from there. We’re gonna stop Jack.”

Magnus trusted his husband. He was the Inquisitor and has every Institute in the world to back him up if he needed, but Jack had demons and Beelzebub, a prince of hell, on his side. That was what scared him most. He already lost his sister.

“I can’t lose you too.” He turned to pull Alec closer to him and buried his face in the side of his husbands neck.

“You wont, Mags. I promise, you won’t ever lose me.””

Magnus could only hope that that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure on how to tag this so if there’s any tags you think I should add as the story progresses let me know.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated💜


End file.
